jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy( , lit. Dark magic of the Blood) is a type of 'magic' used in the DxD: Black continuity to refer to a form of science or philosophy that itself refers to hybrids/aberration of several different races and factions across the different lores, becoming beings known as "Chymeras" (血の呪いの形見(キメラ); Kimera, lit. Mementos of the Curse of the Blood). Unlike the more known and conventional Hybrids however, those classified as Chymeras were artificially made using pure Alchemy, several arts of magic, and/or Divine powers, resulting in a abomination that shouldn't possibly exist in the realms of the current reality, even with the death of God from the Bible and the previous Four Demon Kings. Those who practice Alchemy are named Alchemists (血の呪い魔術師 (アルケミスト); Arukemisuto, lit. "Cursed Magicians of the Blood"), and the process in which oneself turns into a Chymera via Alchemy is called "Alchemization"(血の暗い魔(アルキェミー)化; Arukemī-ka). Although the most known types of Alchemy are used by humans, and most known types Chymeras are reincarnated devils/angels with Sacred Gears, other processes such as forced Sacred Gear/Light element insertion and artificial implants from different races and factions are not unhear of. Summary The Alchemy was first introduced by Marye Beelzebub to Zenjirou Sasamoto in Volume 10 in the Highschool DxD: Black continuity. According to the Demon Lord, Alchemy is a are of sin that creates hybrids differently from the usual hybrids, beings labelled as Chymeras are artificially created with Alchemy plus another source such as magic or other unconventional means in order for oneself to surpass the boundaries existent between races of conflicting natures, such as angels/devils, Gods/titans or even humans and different entities of the supernatural, making them stronger and more resistant to their own kin and natural weaknesses, respectively, not unlike Demonic Holy swords. She also points out that, for using items created by the original God from the bible, reincarnated angels and devils with sacred gears are the simplest examples of Chymeras, mad scientists and general mad people are the simplest examples of Alchemists and, as such stronger than their counterparts. The existence of Chymeras and Alchemy itself, however, dated a few volumes earlier in the fanfic. The Red Team, specially Oliver Pent and Rei Miyama, for being experimented with several different genes of different factions plus Rei going through forced Sacred Gear transplants and Oliver going through horrible Sacred gear tests and experiments, are another examples of unconventional Alchemization. Alchemization process Evil Piece/Brave Saint Reincarnation The most common way of Alchemization and Chymeras, since only humans are capable of wielding Sacred Gears and holy/demonic swords, their reincarnation as either a devil or an angel, thus adquiring respectively the ability to cast spells and Light-based weapons, makes them superior to their normal, human-leveled counterparts. Other species who are reincarnated as devils/angels, such as valkyries, dragons and vampires, can also be considered chymeras. Light Eaters ' and their mark of sin.]]Light Eaters( ), also known as Dark Hollow, is another process of Alchemization exclusive for humans and devils, in which oneself of one of those races obtains special abilities and powers by devouring any holy creature, mainly Angels and Fallen angels. Lost in history, Light Eaters are growing more and more as the balance between the Three Factions and the human world grows thinner, as well as the boundaries between them and their powers becomes less noticeable. Created during the Great Apocalypse, all Light Eaters shares one trait: they have the name of their eaten fallen angel printed on their tongue, named Mark of sin(罪のマーク; Tsumi no māku), ''to remind them of the unspeakable atrocity they have commited, One of the most common abilties gained from it is an immunity against holy objects: demons can still sense, but no longer possess "devilish allergy" to them, as crosses, rosarios, passages from the bible, holy water and so on won't affect them. They also gain an extreme shades of luck, since the flesh they had consumed are holy, and humans will gain stronger auras to attract or intimidate other human beings, while advanced Light eaters can even materilize '''Light weapons' like angels. Sacred Gear users can unlock Balance Breaker faster by turning into Light Eaters, however, such unnatural evolution may cause the Sacred Gear to break, killing it's host. Devils guilty of such crime, unless they're powerful enough, are purged from devil society and killed if ever found. Rubedo Transplant Only known as Rubedo Transplant(発赤(ルベド)移植; Hosseki (Rubedo) Ishoku), Latin for Redness Transplant, is a form of Alchemy in which under intense care and magic control, oneself can literally transplant a foreign organ or body part into it's own anatomy, such as devils with arms with angelic origin that can create light weapons or sentient beings which transplant organs of other creatures in order to adquire new special abilities such as fire breath or special Vision. Sacred Gears forcibly put into oneself is also a form of transplant. Sōsō's Medusa Eye transplant and Raynare's use of Twilight Healing are canon examples of a Rubedo transplant. Citrinitas Abomination Citrinitas Abominatyon( ), latin for Yellowness/Yellowed Abomination, also known as Amalgamation of Sinful souls, is a form of Alchemization, which in a process similar to Rubedo transplant, two or more people of fused into a single being, with their own properties and abilities based off the people used to create the fusion, such as dragons with light weapons. According to Marye Beelzebub, the girl Salvatina Veritas is a case of Natural alchemization due to her grandfather's odd habits. Albedo Krönung Albedo Krönung( ), latin/german for Whiteness/Whitening Coronation, also known as Fusion of Light and Darkness, is a form of Alchemization exclusive for angels and fallen angels. In a process similar to vaccine, angels and fallen angels alike can inject oneself with small doses of blood or fluids of demonic origin and, with time and effort, be able to adquire immunity against demonic spells and demon swords, also adquiring an immense boost of strength and holy power. Their presence also reaches a realm beyond the three factions, and such, undetectable by either of them. Nigredo Blacksmithing Nigredo Blacksmithing ( ), german for Blackness/Blackened Blacksmithing, also known as the Dark creation of Crooked Swords, is a form of Alchemization that focuses on weapons such as swords, spears/lances, sickles, and axes.TBA. Grau Fusion The rarest type of Alchemization, Grau Fusion(グラウ融合; Gurau Yuugo), german for Grey Fusion, is capable of creating completely new types of chimeras using preexistent ones and the rare ability to merge them in complete harmony. Unlike other forms of Alchemization in which oneself still retains some sense of identity about their original form, Fusion destroys any form of identity within the fused components and constructs, in complete harmony and care, a new form based on them. Some fusions are so ridiculously powerful, they become inperceptive for devils, angels and even Gods, since their alien existence cannot be comprehented even by higher beings. Demonic Holy Swords and Transcendant Swords such as Ix, which has demonic/dragonic/holy and dragon-slaying abilities, the swords Almacia and Balisarda, and the spanish hero El Cid, the fusion of Colada and Tizona, are considered Chymeras created by fusion due to being created from preexistent entities and objects, yet don't retain correlation with either. The angel Ophelia had the ability to fuse objects, and as such, could fuse Rhongomiant, Naegling and factions of Ascalon in order to create Ix. Chymera Abilities Chymeras can adquire several abilities with their alchemiization, including powers which were originally impossible to one's race; higher senses, strength and speed; immunity; Sacred Gear powers; the ability to use holy or demonic swords, etc. When a Alchemization reaches a certain point beyond anything, mostly through fusion, the chimera in question can reach the status as a trancendent Existence(超越的存在; Chōetsu-teki sonzai), and such they become completely undetectable to devils, angels and even Gods since their sole presence is extremely alien and abnormal for "normal" beings to comprehend. Mary describes such as "Two-dimensional beings unable to understand and feel a Three-dimensional existence". Drawbacks Since Alchemization means merge different, even completely opposing, forces, there are high risks of rejection and even death if proper and extremely meticulous care are not taken. A human-chymera might be unable to control the foreign entity and as such can succumb to it if not infected and killed. Same goes for Light Eaters and angels who gone through Albedo Krönung, since the presence of their respective counterparts are originally poisonous to them. However, Citrinitas Abomination is considered the most dangerous form of Alchemization, due to it being based around the fusion of two or more people, with the risk of identity loss, insanity or even Split-personalities being formed. Fusion seems to be the safest way of Alchemization, but there's also the risk of lost of identity for the new being created. Known Chymeras Evil Piece/Brave Saint Reincarnation * Zenjirou Sasamoto(Destroyer Astra user former-human) * Shoda Ichimoji(Automaton Clock user former-human) * Takeshi Chiba(Dusk taker user former-human, deceased) * Nero Gladius(Role-praying Game user former Human) * Jacob Emmerich(Unknown Dictator user former Human) * Hwan Jin-Young(Former dragon) * Annabelle Helsing(Former Dhampyr) * Miyuu Ichinose(Former human/ashura) * Tia Balaur(Former Imuugi) * Julianna Adams(Logia Theios user former human) * Alisa Reinhardt(Holy-sword wielder former human/humunculus) * Vladimir Merenda(Zenith Tempest user former-human) * Kagutsuchi Strada(Volcanus Mortar user former human) * Bogdan Alistratov(Blade Blacksmith user former human) * Radomir Alistratov(Sword Birth user former human) Light Eaters * Marcenas Lucifer(Devil) * Guiltorre Cimerius(Devil) * Red Team ** Oliver Pent(Human, Boosted Gear user) ** Rei Miyama(Nephilim) ** Kiruko Matsuoka(human) ** Sarah Leonheart(Human) ** Senri Akita(Human) ** Kaoru Nonaka(Human) ** Eiko Onizuka(Human/Cyborg) ** Suruga Ago(Human) ** Setsuna Kurisu(Human) * Alice Evangelista * Izuru Watashi * Byakuran Amano Rubedo Transplant * Red Team(Originally human/Nephilim; transplanted with several other entities) Citrinitus Abomination * Herensuge(Dragon fused with several different other dragons, angels, devils etc.) * Salvatina Veritas(Natural; mixed heritage of devils, angels, fallen angels, youkai etc.) Albedo Krönung * ??? Nigredo Blacksmithing * ??? Grau Fusion * Ix(Former Naegling; Rhongomiant; Amurokros', Yagura's, Takeshi's, Zenjirou's and Ascalon's power) * Ryuichi Himejima(Former Several Light eater; Rubedo Transplant; Citrinitus Abominatyon; Albedo Krönung; Nigredo Blacksmithing) * El Cid(Former Tizona and Colada) * Balisarda and Almacia * Alisa Reinhardt(Former humans with light elements) Trivia * The idea is slightly based on Hollowfication from the Bleach series. * Four of the forms of Alchemization, are named after the four stages of Alchemy and steps to creating a Philosopher's Stone. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Abilities (Black) Category:Terminology (Black)